Whenever You're Ready
by ilovethesoundofviolins
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian talk about having kids. Set in the 'He Is Love' 'verse.


**A/N: **This is set in the 'He Is Love' 'verse, but yon't have to read HIL to enjoy this.

I wrote this after someone prompted me on my tumblr, asking for Kurt and Sebastian talking about kids.

* * *

Kurt and Sebastian have been married for just over two years.

Sebastian is home early from work at around six one night, feeling under the weather with a bad cold. Kurt drives the Cadillac to the pharmacy to get him some medicine, and when he walks back inside the house, he's practically beaming.

Sebastian, on the couch in the living room, covered in blankets, stares at his husband as he enters.

"Why do you look like that?" Sebastian asks.

Kurt shrugs, hanging Sebastian the bag from the pharmacy, a bottle of water, and the keys to the car.

"I just feel so superior whenever I get to drive your baby," Kurt says, about the Cadillac.

Sebastian smiles and rolls his eyes.

"You didn't dent her, did you?" Seb asks, sitting up and reaching inside the bag for the pill bottle. Kurt gestures for Sebastian to curl his knees up, so that he can sit. Sebastian does so, weakly.

"I wouldn't dare," Kurt chuckles, sitting next to Seb and running his hand over Sebastian's calves, over the blanket. "You might not love me anymore if I did," he teases.

Sebastian glances up at Kurt, still smiling.

"I'm stuck with you, Kurt," he says. "I'll love you for the rest of my life, no matter what you do."

Kurt still feels lighthearted when Sebastian, his first love, says things like that to him.

Sebastian takes his medicine, and Kurt settles back into the couch cushion, sighing.

"Sorry that it took me so long for me to get the medicine," Kurt says, staring ahead at the crime show that Sebastian has on their living room TV. "A mother with her daughter was in line before me, and they took a while. The cutest little girl in the world could just _not _decide what flavor of gummy bear vitamins she wanted."

Sebastian chuckles a little.

"She was wearing a Tinkerbelle costume," Kurt continues, fondly. "She kept—going over to the water fountain, coming back to her mother, and sprinkling her with droplets like it was pixie dust—telling her to fly. She was completely adorable."

Sebastian smiles again. Kurt runs small circles over Sebastian's leg with his thumb. He pauses for a moment.

He's noticed that he's been doing this a lot lately. Ever since he got married to Sebastian, every little kid and baby he's seen has stuck out to him like a sore thumb. Kurt was infatuated with them. Every time he sees them in pairs, he admires them especially.

He and Sebastian haven't really talked about a plan yet. They're just enjoying each other's company now, enjoying early married-life, getting settled in with their new place and their full time jobs. They both very distantly know that they'll do it, eventually. But Kurt isn't sure when to bring it up. It's long process, adoption and all, and people always say that it's a big decision. That having children changes your dynamic with your spouse forever.

Kurt knows that he and Sebastian will be fine, and that they'll grow closer from it, but it's just a matter of when to begin.

"Do you want a daughter?" Sebastian asks now, after taking another sip of water.

Kurt looks over quickly.

"Or a son?" Sebastian finishes, watching the TV screen. "You know. When we start."

Kurt's heart beats a tiny bit faster.

"Start our—family?" Kurt says, the corners of his mouths spreading slowly.

Sebastian looks over at Kurt, nodding.

"I'd always imagined that we'd have a girl first," Sebastian says now, and Kurt seriously thinks that sometimes Sebastian can read his mind, it's a little creepy. If not just a testament to how well they know each other.

Sebastian coughs a little, drinks water, and smiles.

"That way you could dress her, in baby-designer clothes," he continues, watching as Kurt's smile grows. "Style her hair. Throw those little tea parties with her—we both know you've always been very good at those."

Kurt beams.

"I don't mind," Kurt says. "Having a girl first. Either is okay with me. What do—you want?"

Sebastian leans back into the couch, stares up at the ceiling as if he's imagining.

"Could care less about the gender," he says. "That is to say that I'd love them either way. Two is a good number. Three, maybe. Close in age, so that they grow up together."

"Agreed," Kurt says.

Sebastian glances at Kurt again.

"It takes a long time, doing the paper work to adopt," Sebastian adds. "And until we get approved we'll have to change a few things about our lives now, to prepare."

Kurt nods.

"I know that we're both comfortable working full time now," Sebastian continues. "But."

"But we'd have to cut back," Kurt says. "Stay home more often."

"It's not like they'll give us _paternity_ leave," Sebastian adds.

Kurt laughs a little, rolling his eyes.

"What do you—what do you think?" Kurt says now, a little more nervous. He touches Sebastian's leg again. "When do you want to start? We've never really _talked _about it. I figured that since you haven't mentioned it, and neither have I, that it would—be a while."

Sebastian looks at Kurt for a while, admiringly. He puts his hand over Kurt's after some time, and Kurt stares back at him, swallowing lightly.

"I love you," Sebastian says, squeezing Kurt's hand. "And I see the way you stare at every kid that comes near you." He smiles, shakes his head. "Sometimes I think that one day you won't be able to help yourself, and you'll just start taking them as yours. Throwing them into our Cadillac and taking off."

Kurt snorts a little.

"I've_ always_ wanted to have kids with you, Kurt," Sebastian continues. Kurt feels something in his heart again, remembering all the 'Husband and Boy-Wife' adventures they used to go on as kids. "Before I even realized that I wanted to be with you, and be married to you. I'd always, always wanted us to be like a family."

Kurt sighs dreamily.

"So," Sebastian finishes. "Whenever you're ready."

Kurt smiles and looks at Sebastian like he's his world. He loves his husband so much.

"I'll—I'll start looking into adoption papers, then," Kurt says, in a joyful voice. "And we'll take things step by step from there."

Sebastian nods. "Okay."

Kurt scoots in a little bit closer to Sebastian, and Sebastian lets him in. Kurt reclines a bit, leaning back against Sebastian and nestling close, resting his head against his warm shoulder shoulder; germs from Sebastian's cold be damned.

"I want to name her Elizabeth, if it's our choice," Kurt says, closing his eyes and resting into Seb.

"After your mother," Sebastian notes. He wraps his hands around Kurt's forearms, rubbing them gently.

Kurt smiles.

"Maybe she'll be an interior designer, like her," Kurt imagines. "Carry on the name Elizabeth Hummel. But Elizabeth Hummel-Smythe."

"Sounds perfect," Sebastian says.

Sebastian kisses the top of Kurt's head, and then they just sit there like that, dreaming silently together.

And Kurt can't imagine starting his lovely family with anyone else.


End file.
